Don't Hate Me
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: Victoria Vega; Sweet, kind, caring, talented….Killer? No, no one would believe that. She was ohsoperfect Tori Vega after all; but was she as perfect as everyone thinks? No.  Give it a chance! you wont regret it!:D Co-written with James888


**Hey everyone! This is my new story called don't hate me! it's co-written with James888, and We really like writing it! Please read and tell us what you think of the story!:D**

**Disclaimer: I only own half of the plot ;o **

_Falling._

She was falling, spiraling to the ground; all her worries drifting through the air every foot she fell; until she had no worries left.

Victoria Vega; Sweet, kind, caring, talented….Killer?

No, no one would believe that. She was _ohsoperfect _Tori Vega after all; but was she as perfect as everyone thinks?

_No. _

She remembers the day well, the day that changed her life; and dear readers, this is her story.

* * *

><p>"TRINA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Tori Vega yelled from the bottom of the stairs; her sister was taking forever to get ready to go to the party at Andre's house; not that she was invited, but being Trina, she <em>insisted <em>on going. Tori huffed impatiently, silently looking at the green numbers on the digital clock; 8:24, it read. The party started at 8:30, and they had to walk all the way to Andre's; their parents had taken their cars to get fixed, so that left the sisters carless and late. Ten minutes later, Trina slowly descended the stairs, wearing a one shoulder, pale blue dress, stopping mid thigh. Her shoes were four inch sandals, and her hair was perfectly curled, in a half up half down style, a small confident smirk playing on her face.

"Jeez, it took you long enough." Tori sighed, walking over to the mirror and fixing her strapless, sequeny red dress, and re-adjusting her silver ballet flats; she then brushed her hand through her perfectly straightened hair, and smiled. Trina just smirked, over confident as always, and walked towards the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Trina whined, repeating what her sister said ten minutes ago.

"Whatever. Let's go." Tori gave up, tired of fighting with her airhead sister. The two girls walked out into the night, immediately admiring the beautiful lights of the city that they've seen so many times before. Annoyed, Tori quickly pulled out her PearPhone and checked the time. It was nine pm and they were half an hour late. While Trina was busy talking, Tori glanced at the ally way spread out in front of them. Without thinking, she was pulling her sister through the dark ally.

"Uh, Tor, I don't like this.." Trina mumbled, clutching at her purse with both hands tightly, until her knuckles were turning ghostly white.

"Yeah, well I don't like being late to parties, especially one's hosted by the guy I- OW! Trina! I know your mad were taking the ally, but did you really have to run into me?" Tori shrieked in pain, holding her stomach and staggering back.

"Uh, I-i didn't do that Tor." Trina stuttered nervously. A small light flicked on and two men wearing all black and ski masks appeared. One guy was tall and muscular, while the other was short and burly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two pretty girls, all dressed up and going somewhere." The taller of the two said, smiling mischievously to his shorter friend.

"I guess they heard that we were waiting for them back here." The short man replied, and they both laughed cruelly, their eyes glassy and crazed. They were drunk.

"W-w-were late f-f-or a p-p-party, p-p-please let us go." Trina stammered, uncertain of what to say in a situation like this. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before shrugging.

"I get the one in the red dress." Tall and muscular stated quickly, smirking.

"Aww! Why do you get the pretty one?" Short and burly whined, clearly ticked.

"Because you went first last time." The first man muttered, stalking foreword two more steps, his friend following him closely behind.

"Just let us go, and we tell no one." Tori lies smoothly, surprising both men and Trina.

"We don't want any trouble." The short one said. "Plus your not wearing any jewelry, and were not looking for money.." He finished quickly wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively. They chuckle silently, stalking towards the two.

"Just close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it." The tall one smirked, one foot away from Tori.

"Tori." Trina whispered, her voice filled with terror. Something clicked in Tori's head just then, and she remembered her self defense training her dad had taught her and Trina. As soon as her dad stopped teaching them, Trina never practiced them again, while Tori practiced vigorously, and even asked her dad for help to learn more. The tall guy reached out to grab her arm, but in one swift move, Tori had his arm twisted painfully behind his back. She tried to slam him against the wall, but slipped and through him against the wall. The sickening crunch of the man's neck sounded dangerously loud in the small ally. His friend looked at her, a mixture of shock and anger flashing across his face.

"Girl, you killed him!" He growled, slowly walking closer to Tori.

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to knock him out and I slipped!" Tori blurted out quickly, not sure what else to say.

"Well, that's too bad." He says, faking Innocence "Say goodbye to your little friend." He snarled, pulling out a switchblade and grabbing Trina. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the high pitch sending the man backwards, clutching his ears. Tori then ran over and grabbed the hand that was holding the sharp switchblade, and fought for possession of the weapon. The man accidentally grabbed the sharp end of the knife and staggering backwards, a long gash leaking blood all over the ally. Thinking quick, Trina grabbed a large piece of wood and smacked him in the head with it. He stumbled and fell against Tori. Struggling to keep the man up, she plunged the blade into his stomach and let him fall to the ground with a _thud, _switchblade sticking out of his stomach.

Tori and Trina looked at the scene in front of them for a moment, taking in what they had just done.

"T-t-tori?" Trina stammered, looking intently at her younger sister.

"What Trina?" Tori questioned quietly.

"Bloo-d-d" She replied and pointed to her sisters arms. Tori looked down at her hands and saw them covered in sticky crimson liquid from the second guy she killed with the switchblade. She started to shake uncontrollably at the evil thing she had done, yet a thrill ran through her body, bone deep. She heard quiet sobbing and looked over to see Trina, tears streaming down her face. Tori reached out to comfort Trina, but she backed away from her hands, scared. Tori bent down and looked into a clear pool of water on the ground. She quickly washed her hands in the puddle, most of the blood swirling around in the small pool of water.

"Can we go home? I want to go home. Please? " Trina mumbled, shaking furiously.

"I want to go home too, Trina." Tori whispered almost silently. She then grabbed both their purses in one hand, and put the other around Trina's shoulders, leading her out of the ally way. The light soon flicked off, leaving them in pitch blackness.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Tori told her sister sternly, right before walking through the doors of their house. Trina nodded helplessly, not sure what else to say. They walked quietly through the door, and were greeted by their parents.

"Hi girls. How was the party?" Their dad asked them. Both teens stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and walking to their rooms, leaving their parents baffled. If only they knew…

**And that was the first chapter(: Did you like it? Love it? *Gasp* Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review!:D their very much appreciated! **


End file.
